


Dandelion Wine

by Val_Creative



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Community College, Explicit Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Bill smiles like citrus and sugar, tingling the outsides of Mike's lips.





	Dandelion Wine

**Author's Note:**

> LAST BIT OF FANFIC FOR JANUARY. I'M EXCITED FOR NEXT MONTH THO AND ALL OF THE FEMSLASH FOR FEMSLASH FEBRUARY! Hope everybody enjoys this little piece of cuteness and any thoughts/comments are so so so appreciated!

 

*

Richie Tozier is one lucky man.

It's only been a year since rooming with him in the dorms, but Mike is kinda jealous of him. Perfect grades, both of his parents are sweethearts and encourage Richie's comedic shtick, and the _boyfriend_ — wow.

He lingers on the outskirts of the hallway, as Richie and Bill shout and cuss and play video-games.

"You fucking suck at this, dude!" Richie boasts, getting up on one knee while he's pounding his controller's buttons. He squeals undignified when Bill reaches out, grinning and tickling underneath Richie's knee.

There's a sheen of auburn red to Bill's hair, and his mouth is visibly chapped and pink. Unlike Richie who is gangly, floppy limbs with a devil-may-care attitude, Bill holds himself up with resolve. He's an _open_ person, but never unkind. Mike doesn't know how long they've been together, but knows better than to chase after someone already taken — he hasn't _confirmed_ it with Richie during a talk, but really, who is he kidding?

*

Mike looks at Bill, and he remembers his Uncle Phil's dandelion wine. How it engulfed him with its richness and sunshine-golden warmth throughout all of his body, and left him with a sense of tranquility.

Bill smiles like citrus and sugar, tingling the outsides of Mike's lips.

"You w-want any?" he asks, gesturing out with his Coke bottle from across the sofa's ratty cushions.

Richie has stepped out the balcony for a smoke and a hushed, hurried phone call, and it's only them now. Mike shakes his head to Bill's question, faintly memorized by the quirk of Bill's eyebrows and how those baby blues dart across Mike's face. Like Bill studiously catalogs his expression, _reveling_ in what he's seeing.

That's when Mike tastes heat and skin, groaning lightly and euphorically when Bill touches his mouth to his, gently brushing his fingers up Mike's collarbone and neck, reaching to cup his face.

Before he can, Mike jolts back, his dark eyes widening.

"No—"

It's a single, breathless word,. Bill appears confused, dropping his hands and blinking rapidly.

" _Mm_ …" He tries again, swallowing hard, "Mike, what's w-wr-wrong?"

Dread squeezes around Mike's heart. He climbs onto his feet, raising his voice. "You shouldn't have done that," Mike says, grimacing and scrubbing his palms over his forehead. " _I_ shouldn't have… _jesus_ …!"

Bill gets to his feet, starting to frown. "The h-hell are you talking about?!"

"Whoa, _whoa_! Guys!" Richie enters through the sliding glass-door, pinching out his cigarette. He looks between Bill's flushed, scowling look and Mike acting panicked. "What's with the yelling?"

Everything goes dead silent with the exception of Bill's footsteps as he storms out of the dormitory, grabbing onto his olive-green, military jacket hanging up. Richie spreads out his arms in mock-surrender, turning to Mike who sulks over and hisses in his direction, "Your boyfriend just tried to kiss me!"

"My… _WHAT_?"

"Bill just _kissed_ _me_ —"

Richie cuts him off, solemnly, "—I don't _have_ a boyfriend, so what the fuck are you talking about?" He twists up his features in mild, undisguised irritation when Mike gawks, clutching Richie's upper arms.

"… You don't?"

"Wait, did you think me and Bill were a _THING_?" Richie waits for a slow nod, and then bursts out laughing. "Holy shit, no!" he shouts gleefully. "Not in—not _ever_ would I consider deep-dicking Bill! He's like family!"

Mike's gut tosses. " _Shit_ ," he mumbles.

"You fucked up big time, man."

"I got it."

*

Richie slaps him on the back encouragingly, just as Mike vanishes from their place. The steel-gated elevator is jammed up, broken due to the lack of maintenance-work. He leaps down the staircase.

Tiny flecks of snow blur Mike's vision as he runs through the downtown square, unsure if Bill called for a ride or was anywhere near here. By some miracle, Mike spots the olive-green in a crowd of strangers. "Bill!" he yells, slipping on a patch of ice, regaining his footing and almost bumping into him when Bill huffs, stopping.

He doesn't seem furious, but it's not a _pleasant_ expression on Bill.

"I d-don't—"

"Listen to me, I'm really sorry," Mike says, pleading. "It wasn't your fault back there. I thought you were with _Richie_ … like… dating him." At the scandalized, wordless look, he makes an agonized noise and waves his hands. "I know!" Mike insists. "I screwed up, okay? I didn't even ask either of you what was going on."

Bill flattens his lips together, wiping his lips.

"I thought y-y-you liked _me_ , so I w-was trying to…"

Mike feels his face burn hotly. He's mortified to the bone, but Bill deserves to know the truth. "I, uhm, I do," Mike admits, witnessing Bill's expression gradually soften with relief. "I like you. A lot, Bill."

There's no sunshine-gold, but plenty of warmth when Mike's hands are grasped firmly.

*

 


End file.
